Issho
Issho (イッショウ, Isshō), also commonly known by his alias Fujitora (藤虎, Fujitora), is a blind Navy admiral in the One Piece series. He was conscripted into the Navy through a World Military Draft during the two-year timeskip along with fellow newcomer Ryokugyu, both filling the two vacancies in the admiral positions caused by Kuzan leaving the Navy and Sakazuki becoming fleet admiral. Issho was first mentioned by Sakazuki when the latter was first discussing plans to deal with Luffy D. Monkey and Law Trafalgar. His following mission and actions on Dressrosa made him the first admiral to make an appearance after the timeskip and the secondary antagonist of the Dressrosa Arc. Much like Kuzan, Issho is strongly against the Navy's dogma of "Absolute Justice" and extremely vocal in his opposition of it. His disgust with the corruption and evil in the world is such that he has intentionally blinded himself many years ago so as to avoid ever seeing it again. He particularly holds strong disdain for the Seven Warlord system, longing to disestablish it, and after learning about the horrific atrocities committed by Doflamingo Don Quixote of the Seven Warlords in Dressrosa, Issho formally apologized to King Riku and his citizens on behalf of the Navy, thus infuriating Sakazuki and risking his admiral position. "This is divine justice." :—Issho. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Navy HQ Admiral. The user of a Curséd Fruit that can control gravity. Joined the Navy in the "global conscription" after the Battle of Navyford and rose to the rank of Admiral. He went to Dressrosa under orders from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, and there he encountered Luffy and the other Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Issho is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, though he usually keeps both eyes closed. He has an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, which was actually self-inflicted due to his decision to blind himself. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. Like other admirals, Issho sports the standard marine coat with his personal clothes underneath, wearing the coat on his shoulders like a cape with his arms not in the sleeves. His sleeves cuffs are purple. While previous admirals and other high-ranked marines wear the conventional suit and tie underneath their marine coats, Issho opts for a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, matching the color in his alias. Issho wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: August 10th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "In this world... There are many horrible things that you do not want to see." :—Issho's comment on his blindness. Issho appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, as seen when he actually believed that he kept losing at roulette purely by chance. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill Luffy for revealing their trickery, he retaliated mercilessly and stated that being blind spared him from seeing the corruption in the world. In fact it was Issho himself that cut his own eyes to avoid seeing the evil in this world. He also takes responsibility for the collateral damage he inflicts, as shown when he compensated the shop owner for the damages he caused when creating a massive crater to attack the swindlers. He appears to follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Navy's doctrine of Absolute Justice. However, he still follows the law, as he chose to spare Caesar Clown simply because he was a subordinate working under Doflamingo Don Quixote, although he did understand that Doflamingo could be up to something and desired to investigate further into the problem if it were not for the law and lack of solid evidence. He is rather modest, as he barely commented on the remarks Doflamingo and Law made on his formidable reputation and display of power. Nevertheless, Issho has a sense of pride that prevents him from going back on his decisions, refusing to apologize to Sakazuki after their heated argument for letting Luffy and Law escape. During the first time he was seen in battle, Issho was shown to be willing to use excessive force as he summoned down a meteor to attack both Law and Doflamingo. Doflamingo even commented that he does not hold back. He exhibits concern about the safety of innocent civilians more than his desire to arrest and punish criminals, unlike his superior Sakazuki. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling and is not entirely serious with his duties, as he was playing roulette even when he was supposed to be apprehending Luffy and Law. Gambling seems to be a big theme in his personality, as he often makes gambling references and analogies as part of his conversations. On top of this, he makes many very big gambles during combat, even sometimes gambling the safety of others. When he brought a meteor down on Green Bit, he was not completely sure that Law Trafalgar and Doflamingo were powerful enough to prevent the island from being obliterated. He launched both his battleship and a meteor at the Straw Hats, not accounting for Law and his abilities. He brought down yet another meteor on Dressrosa itself while the bird cage was active, not understanding that the cage would actually split the meteor into pieces, thus widening the impact of the blast and endangering more people. Another trait Issho displayed is his ability to remain calm. Even when one of his own meteorites was sent flying back at his ship, he was calmly slurping a bowl of soba noodles acting as if nothing was happening while his whole crew was in panic and even commenting on his choice of timing for a meal. Though Issho is normally calm and serious, he has also displayed a sense of humor unlike most admirals, and even exaggerated comedic expressions, contrary to the realistic expressions and designs the admirals share. When Luffy took him on in a one-on-one fight, Issho was amused by the fact Luffy started calling out his own attacks in battle not to patronize him because of his handicap, but because Luffy had taken a liking to Issho and wanted a earnestly fair fight with the admiral. After realizing this, he cracked up and started laughing, which Luffy, however, found annoying. At one point in his life, Issho grew so disgusted with looking at the evil in the world that he decided to take his own eyes. However, he later regrets this decision as he was unable to see the face of the man whom so many are willing to risk their lives to protect. He also gets very offended when enemies patronize him because of his blindness and hold back against him, or show pity towards him. Category:Humans (One Piece Universe) Category:Males (One Piece Universe) Category:Anti-Heroes (One Piece Universe) Category:Navy Category:One Piece Unlverse Characters